Teito
Overview History Teito is the heart and brain of the Genji Empire. Colonised since the Dark Age of Technology, the planet developed as the industrial capital of the sub-sector after the Genji Restoration. It eventually joined the Imperium of Man during the Great Crusade, becoming the industrial and commercial centre for the Sub-sector. It became the capital of the Sub-sector shortly after the Genji Restoration and years of Imperialisation and transformation to a hive world followed. The Genji family also relocated the planet, for importance as the new capital. Most of the population live in the cities. The cities are in the form of industrial complexes that house the inhabitants and factories. The main transportation is the linear trains that can travel from one part of the continent to another at speed faster than conventional trains. The economy depends on the factories that manufacture the goods that are exported. The Chiyoda-Ward houses Tenno Sugihito and is the political centre of the world and the Sub-sector, housing the National Diet building as well. The rural areas are left for farming to feed the population but it takes more to feed the large population. To solve this problem, food is imported as well and local produces are rarely exported. Crime Crime is low compared to other Imperial worlds. Firearms are limited to laspistols and blunt weapons for civilians. Organised criminal organisations believed to be descended from the Yakuza however still exist and are influential to the point where one group effectively runs the Shinjuku-hive and bribe some politicians. Smaller, unorganised gangs made of delinquents are also present with occaisional turf wars with other gangs and if suicidal, the Yakuza in one case. The Globe Syndicate from Earth has established a presence. Right-wing groups are considered dangerous to non-humans and attacks have intensified since Tenno Sugihito married Melanion. Embassies Active *Azerothian Union *East Prussia *Egypt *Finland *Japan *Levant Arab Republic *Mongolia *Pacific Atlantic Military Alliance *Russia *Singapore *Taiwan *Turkestan Defunct * Intergalactic Empire and Federal Commonwealth of Trekylon (formerly) - Destroyed by a mob. Status unknown * Great Houses of Xie * Necron Imperial Vanguard of Givosion Imperial Republic * Unified Martian Alliance Hives Chiyoda Arakawa Minato Shibuya Notable Buildings Genji Palace Main article: Genji Palace Located in the Chiyoda Hive, the Tenno resides in the palace with his family and has done so after the Genji Restoration. God-Emperor's Shrine Built in the Shibuya Hive, this shrine is the largest Imperial shrine in the planet. For visitors, the shrine has made signboards explaining the history between the Emperor's rise to the present day. It is common for visitors to write their prayers for the Emperor. Offerings to the Emperor are displayed in the museum built into the shrine, ranging from barrels of wine to ornate weapons with the names of the offerer labelled. The shrine houses a forest with millions of trees of thousands of species donated across the subsector. The forest is a popular recreation and relaxation area for the population, maintained by donations. It is also noteworthy that Lord High Admiral Grey of the Imperium of Man has visited the shrine during her evaluation of the sub-sector and has left her badge as the offering to the Emperor of Mankind. The badge is on display with other offering made in the shrine. Eirei Shrine Also located in the Chiyoda Hive, the shrine is built in the honour of the citizens of the Imperium that died in service. The shrine houses the remains of all the Japanese that perished in battle. A war-museum is also operated by the shrine, with records on the conflicts the Sub-sector faced. People visit to pay their respects for the innumerable soldiers that died for their prosperity. The shrine is a point of controversy in the Sector, where war-criminals that killed millions in neighbouring Sub-sectors are enshrined. The Tenno has refused to address his stance on the issue but would like his Prime Ministers to limit their visit to prevent the worsening of relations while sending offerings to the shrine. Imperial General Headquarters The Imperial General Headquarters is the headquarters of the Genji military, jointly run by the Genji Imperial Army and the Genji Imperial Navy. The General Headquarters has been founded to co-ordinate the Army and the Navy together for joint-assaults. Genji Imperial Hotel Main article on the business: Genji Imperial Hotel Built in the Chiyoda Hive, the Genji Imperial Hotel is the most expensive and largest hotel in the sub-sector. The hotel is owned and managed by the Tenno's Genji Clan. The hotel has housed diplomats from Xie and Lord High Admiral Gray. Imperial Diet Building The Diet Building is where the Diet, the civilian legislature assemble to pass laws. The building is built in a hybrid style of Imperial Gothic and traditional Japanese architecture. Haneda Spaceport The Haneda Spaceport is the commercial spaceport of the planet, at the summit of the Ota Hive. This is where civilians vessels can enter and dock on the planet. Teito Orbital Spire The Teito Orbital Spire was built as the planet's communications arrary. The tower allows smooth communication between the planets of the Kanto System, something that is vital for everyone from children sending messages to their mothers, business dialogues and defence of the Empire. Teito Station The Teito Station is the central hub of the main transportation of the planet, the Linear Train. The Linear train is important to the population to let them traverse between the wards in minutes. The Teito Station is also a luxurious hotel and rents spaces for store to sell souvenirs to visiting foreigners. Demographic Genji Japanese The Genji Japanese make the majority of the planet's population and the oldest inhabitants. Patagonians and other Hispanics Patagonians have migrated to the planet in the promise of wealth and work opportunities under the CDC Migrant Opportunities Act. Majority found themselves in security-related work, and significant numbers volunteering in the Terran Aquilas.Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Planets